


Hot

by iamthatCat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatCat/pseuds/iamthatCat
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 5





	Hot

当你好不容易拖着不仅是平时上班还加了班之后疲惫不已的身躯总算走到家门前，从口袋里掏钥匙的时候才猛地想起家里还有猫咪在等着你，匆忙开门冲进家里看见的却是三只猫咪正一起滚在客厅中央，互相舔来舔去的场景。

你虽然不明所以，但见三只猫咪除了互相舔舐之外也并无异样，挠挠头到了厨房，从柜子里拿出猫罐头和猫粮混合起来分成三成放到它们各自的碗里，“对不起哦今天回来晚了，但是今晚加班我也没办法，也好累。”

你明知道猫咪并不能听懂你的话，但出于心虚还是稍加解释了一下，本来还想走过去摸摸它们以此安慰，但无奈真的太累而且看它们自己玩得正欢，也打消了上前逗猫的念头，大步上楼洗漱准备立刻倒床睡觉。

所以你并不知道在你舒服地泡过澡陷入香甜睡眠之后发生的所有事。

包括此时在客厅不见踪影的三只猫咪和莫名其妙出现在书房交缠的三个男人。

“啊圆佑太深了……”大眼睛的男人被其他两个人夹在中间，不仅后穴被身后狐狸眼男人的性器塞得满满还不断往里撞让他呻吟出声，他自己的性器更是被含在浅发色的娇小男人嘴里，只要被猛操一下就会连带着把自己的性器往前送，深喉和敏感点被刺激的快感交织在一起，前后夹击之下很快让他缴械投降，高潮过后的无力让他没办法支撑住自己，只得暂时倚在别人身上。

浅发色很快把射到嘴里的精液全数吞下，挺直腰去够到大眼睛的嘴唇，交换了一个夹杂着带有精液味道的热吻，放开的时候大眼睛嘴里的口水还没来得及吞咽下去，被带得拉出一条银丝，只顾倒在地上喘气平复。

他便支起身子转而凑过去吻住狐狸眼，这方面对方倒是比他更熟练，而且对方不仅上面亲着他，还没射精的性器还埋在大眼睛的身体里，一边亲吻一边挺动腰间慢吞吞地磨他，惹得大眼睛嗯嗯啊啊细声呻吟，不满地蹬腿，转而又用一双大长腿圈住了浅发色，上下摩擦很是色气。

“俊尼让你操他用力点，不然就要找我了。”

大眼睛明明一句话没说，全凭浅发色胡说八道，但他此时确实被操得不够爽也管不了这么多，甚至还主动对着狐狸眼的性器自己摇起来，才刚找到敏感点让他爽得长叹一声对方却突然抽出性器，任他下意识夹紧了后穴也阻止不了。 

“可以啊，他来找你，”狐狸眼把浅发色抱到身前，挺腰一送把性器顶进他身体里，害他毫无预备发出淫荡的长吟，“那我只好来操你咯。”话音刚落便开始大力抽插，胯部与臀部撞击的声音充斥整个房间，浅发色的性器已经全勃翘得很高，狐狸眼见状便自作主张越过浅发色扶起大眼睛，让浅发色的性器正好能抵在大眼睛的穴口甚至已经把前端的龟头含进了一些，然后身下用力一撞让浅发色完全捅进大眼睛的体内。

“啊知勋……”大眼睛又在发出夹杂着快感和痛意的呼唤，但此时浅发色也自身难保，顾不上照顾他。三个人的交合此时完全取决于狐狸眼的心思，喜欢如何就如何。

狐狸眼脑子里的淫靡场面一一在眼前实现，三个人被射出来的精液沾得乱七八糟，根本分不清谁是谁的。在一阵休息过后又缠绵地亲在一起，这两个亲完又变成那两个，再变成另外两个，场面既淫乱又带了点莫名的温馨意味。

然而你什么都不知道。


End file.
